leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Master Shang the Chi Warrior
I just picked up World of Warcraft for the first time (sue me for being late on the bandwagon, it isn't really my genre) and I was inspired by the monk's resource system. This idea was very spur of the moment and the general kit is plagarized from many of the League's other champions and WoW's monk class. However, I think there's a solid flow/theme to the kit regardless of how unoriginal it may be. EDIT: They are currently disguised as drafts, but I'm tempted to have a trio of Kung Fu masters. First Draft He currently lacks decent rank-up incentives on most of his skills. Although I'm not sure if that's a problem, given how fast paced it is. Master Shang does not use mana and instead utilizes a unique secondary resource, Chi. Chi is required to cast Master Shang's W, E and R abilities, and is generated with his basic attacks. Master Shang can have up to 5 Chi, and it does not deplete passively. Master Shang's next attack deals bonus physical damage and generates 1 Chi. Activating Uppercut resets the attack timer. |leveling= |cost= |costtype=No cost |cooldown=6 / 5 / 4 / 3 / 2 }} Master Shang rolls 300 units toward the cursor's location and gains a burst of movement speed for 3 seconds. |description2=Additionally, Master Shang's first attack after rolling benefits from 40% bonus attack speed. |leveling= 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 % |range=300 |cost=2 |costtype=Chi |static=1 |details=true |targeting=*I can't decide which way around the cost and cooldown should be. At the moment he can perform the ability twice in quick succession, which feels good - but it consumes a lot of Chi. 1 Chi on a 3 second cooldown would allow for more follow-up, but would remove the fun of double-roll. With regards to promoting counter play, I think double-Roll has the appropriate reward-to-punishment ratio; whereas the second option is just bland, there's no extra reward or extra punishment. *The bonus attack speed is just to make the ability interact more smoothly with basic attacks (Rengar's post-rework Q-chain felt clunky, so I'm being pre-emptive). }} Master Shang instantly immobilizes the target enemy for 1 second and knocks back all enemies in a 600-length cone behind them. |range= |cost=2 |costtype=Chi |cooldown=18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 }} Master Shang blinks to the target enemy and becomes untargetable for 0.75 seconds as he performs a flurry of 3 attacks. Each strike applies on-hit effects. |description2=''Flurrying Swipes is available at level 1 and can be ranked up at levels 6, 11 and 16 for a maximum of 4 ranks.'' |range=550 |cost=5 |costtype=Chi |cooldown=30 / 26.6 / 23.3 / 20 |details=true |targeting= *I'm also tempted to have the number of attacks scale with attack speed/rank, but have the ability deal modified damage (like Lucian, Fiora and Warwick's "attacks"). }} Second Draft With the exception of his ultimate, Master Shang's abilities do not have any costs related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. His ultimate uses a unique secondary resource, Chi. Master Shang generates Chi with his innate ability and can have up to 5. Additionally, each of Master Shang's abilities are available at level 1 but can be ranked up normally up to a maximum of 6 ranks (4 on his ultimate). % AD}} bonus physical damage and grants 1 Chi. |description2=Master Shang does not have any innate health regeneration. Instead, Master Shang will restore for each Chi he expends. If Master Shang has not dealt damage in the last 8 seconds, Master Shang will begin expend Chi at a rate of 1 per second. |description3=Master Shang does not have any innate health regeneration. If Master Shang stands still and takes no action for 3 seconds, he will begin meditating. While Meditating, Master Shang will consume 1 Chi every second and restore . This version would not have healing on Rising Meteor. The meditation mechanic was added for giggles, but it could just be an out-of-combat timer. }} Master Shang dashes a fixed 300 units in the target direction and swipes all enemies in an arc in front of him upon arrival, dealing physical damage. |leveling= 5 / 25 / 45 / 65 / 85 / 105 |range=300 |cost= |costtype= |cooldown=3 }} Master Shang's next basic attack strikes twice, each strike dealing modified damage. Both attacks fully apply on-hit effects and can critically strike. Chi Flow's bonus damage and Chi generation will apply to both strikes. |leveling= % AD}} |range= |cost= |costtype= |cooldown=3 }} Master Shang grapples the target enemy, switching positions with them. |range= |cost= |costtype= |cooldown=3 }} Master Shang punches the target enemy upwards with such strength that they are knocked up for 1 second, dealing physical damage. The damage increases by 1% for every 1% of the target's health that's missing. |leveling= 10 / 40 / 70 / 100 up to 20 / 80 / 140 / 200 |range= |cost=5 |costtype=Chi |cooldown=3 }} Theorycrafting Just some other random ability ideas. }} | + 6 x on-hit effects every 3 attacks against the same target.) Or, which is a bit more simple: #Your swing forward, dealing a normal attack. #You duck under their response and uppercut, gaining a shield that blocks 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 damage. The damage of the attack is also normal. #Your third attack is a swift punch and round-about kick, hitting twice and gaining 1 Chi. }} }} You lot have expressed an interest in "brews", and while they may be appropriate in WoW where there's like 20 abilities to choose from - I think that (a) it conflicts with Gragas who has a drinking theme and (b) having only 1/5 abilities relate to drinking when the theme has nothing to do with drinking would seem wierd. Also, as much as the spinning crane kick would be awesome - that's a little bit too much Garen/Wukong, isn't it? Category:Custom champions